Difficult Situations
by CrazyCadet
Summary: John has found the woman of his dreams, but can things work when both are forced to keep secrets
1. Chapter 1

**Ages**: Scott Carpenter-28, John Glenn-26, Virgil Grissom24, Gordon Cooper-22, Alan Shepard-17, Ada Lexis Kirk-23

-------------

**Ch1---- Beginning, (sort of )**

John Tracy looked as Ada walked into the bathroom for the beginning of her morning routine. He had met her four years before while he had been in New York in Tracy Industries business. Wanting to escape the light pollution of the Big Apple, he had driven into New Jersey only crash into a silver Mercedes with its driver still inside. He had been frantic as he stepped out of his car to inspect the damage; more afraid of what his youngest brother Virgil will say when he found out John had crashed his baby than the other driver's injuries.

The damage to the other car was minimal seeing as John had crushed onto the rear on the passenger side and although the other driver hadn't gotten out yet, he couldn't have been horribly injured.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" a non-manly voiced asked with a tint of anger.

John looked up to see a young girl, no, woman, standing next to the Mercedes. She couldn't have been more than 20 years old, yet she carried herself with the grace and maturity of some one much older.

"I will pay for all the damage," John told the feisty brunet who had stepped out of the Mercedes, "Are you hurt?"

Having Scott as a brother on top of being a Thunderbird had John not be intimidated easily, but the other driver made him want to coward. Power and command radiated off her. With dark chestnut hair, high cheek bones and calculative amber eyes, the young girl could probably give Scott a run for his money.

"I'm fine, but seriously, how did you not see I was parked right there?" The girl asked infuriated. Glaring at him she pulled out a notebook and pen from her purse and furiously scribbled. "That's my contact info; let me know if you have any trouble with the insurance."

John nodded and stared at the piece of paper knowing he was going to have to cover the costs himself. "Fairy," He whispered.

"What?"

"Your name, Ada, means fairy in Spanish."

Anger and frustration seemed to evaporate off Ada's shoulders, "You speak Spanish?"

"For the most part," John said extending his hand and introducing him self, "I'm John by the way."

"Al, for Ada Lexis," she informed him, "Sorry about earlier, didn't mean to bitch at you, but…it's not my car you crashed into and well…my stepmom is going to have my head when she finds out."

John laughed, seemed like Ada and him had more in common then they thought. "I can understand, this is my brother's car I'm driving," he said motioning to the red Ferrari.

Ada nodded in understanding and bit her lip to stop herself from making a comment.

Not wanting to waste any more time, John too, had given Ada his contact information before they parted their separated ways. After that they kept in contact; first with the cars as an excuse, and then because they just had fun conversing with one another.

Now four years later they had been dating for over a year and John was trying to find the right moment to drop the question. There was no doubt in his mind he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ada. She was caring, loving and above all understanding. Not once did she question him being away for so long with little if any contact at all. John knew it bothered her, but she seemed to understand that dating a Tracy meant more sacrifices than anything, especially when the rest of the family didn't know about her.

John wanted Ada to meet his family but he knew his father wouldn't be too keen of the idea of him having a girlfriend. Not only was John considered one of the most desirable bachelors in the world because of his last name but he was also famous for his various astronomy books. Than there was the fact that he was one of the infamous Thunderbirds.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up 'till later," Ada said as she entered the room again in a bath robe and her hair up with a towel wrapped around it.

"No, since you don't want to call in sick today and spend the whole day with me, I think I'll go down to the office and do some work," he told her, as she pulled out her work uniform.

"I'm sorry John," Ada said from behind the screen where she was getting dressed, "But midterms are coming up and I really want my student to do well."

Jon nodded in understanding. Midterms might be months away but Ada was a perfectionist. "Do you think we can get together for lunch?"

"Nuh huh, lunch detention duty, sorry," Seeing Johns disappointed look, Ada walked up the bed and gave him a passionate kissed, "I promise to come home right after school. We can have a nice quite evening…or maybe not so quiet."

"I really hate it when you do that," John informed her. Ada smiled before walking in front of the mirror to finish getting ready, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

-----------------

Ada drove into her parking slot with a smile on her face. She loved it when John visited. Everything seemed to fall into place when she was with him. His charisma and love for the night sky pulled her off her feet and the fact that he was incredibly handsome only helped his case. John was unmistakably the perfect man for her.

She had been pretty angry the day she had met him. Her father had invited her to spend thanksgiving break with him and his wife in their house in New Jersey. The first few days had gone great, but then her dad had left for work, leaving Ada alone with a stepmother she didn't know. Generally, Ada would have kept herself busy and have as little contact with the woman as possible, but it seemed her stepmom didn't take the hint and had tried her best to have quality time with her stepdaughter. Needless to say, the obnoxious woman had annoyed Ada to the point she had no option but take her stepmom's new Mercedes and get as far from the house as possible.

Now that she thought back, that day hadn't been as bad as it had seemed then. Ada might have gotten the lecture of her life for wrecking the expensive car but she had found the love of her life along the way. She might not see John as often as she would like, but in a way, the distance made their relationship better, stronger. The one thing that seemed to keep them from moving forward was the fact that John's family didn't know about her and their relationship.

Ada tried not to complain, but it hurt her every time John lied about his whereabouts to his family, especially to his father. So Ada didn't come from the one of the riches families in the world, and she understood that perhaps Jeff Tracy wouldn't think her good enough for his son, but she could at least be given a chance.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Ada got out of her car and headed towards her classroom to begin her day as an English literature teacher.

-----

Ada's day was like any other with the exceptions being a small fight during lunch detention and a crazy letter written by one of her students who seemed to have a crush on her.

"I don't know if I should be repulsed by it, or feel honored," Ada told John after showing him the letter, "It's cute how he took the time to write such a lovely poem, but I'm his teacher, years older than him, it just freaks me out."

"Are you telling me you never had a crush on one of your teachers?" John teased her, forgetting for a minute the surprise he had prepared for her.

When Ada couldn't meet his eyes, John asked intrigued, "Who was he?"

Ada blushed, "My sophomore year history teacher." They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Ada asked, "How about you?"

"Me? I had a crush of my math teacher freshmen year."

Both stayed quiet, locked in their memories of simpler times. A time when all Ada had to worry about was her AP courses and mandatory visits her father was entitled to, times where John's greatest worry was keeping his brothers safe.

Coming back to his senses, John ushered Ada upstairs to take a shower before meeting him again for a special dinner.

"Dress comfortably," he called after her.

-----

"Ok," Ada whispered as they arrived at their desire location, "You've brought me to have a picnic in a park, next to lake. For dinner you have Chinese noodles and chopped fruit sprayed with lemon juice and pepper, so either you want something or you did something."

"I can't just do something because I want to?"

"John, you are as sweet as the next guy, but I know you. You brought me out here for a reason. So what is it? Have you been drinking today or is there going to be some amazing astronomical activity going on tonight?"

"There is something I wanted to show you," John admitted. He took deep breath and said, "Let's go for a walk."

"See over there," John pointed to the sky when they were standing in the pier, "That's the international space station, and that over there is Venus."

"Nice, what about that over there?" Ada asked before turning to look a John and getting the surprise of her life.

John was down in one knee holding simple silver band with plain cut diamond crowned by a series of small blue rocks. "Will you Ada Lexis Kirk make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?"

Tears of happiness formed on Ada's eyes as she got down on her knees and kissed John with her soul and heart. "Yes! Yes of course. God John, I love you."

* * *

The was John proposes is the way one of my friends proposed, sort of

Drop me a line and let me know what you think, good? Bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Ages: Scott Carpenter-28, John Glenn-26, Virgil Grissom24, Gordon Cooper-22, Alan Shepard-17, Ada Lexis Kirk-23

-------------

_**Ch2----**_

-------------

"Docking sequence is complete," Alan's voiced boomed through the intercom, "We'll see you inside in a few minutes."

"F.A.B.," John smiled. Alan was home for winter break and seemed like he was taking his training in Three seriously. He and Fermat were flying solo along with Brains to relieve John of his space duties. The Hackenbackers were going to spend their Christmas holydays aboard Thunderbird Five, leaving the family of heroes to spend Christmas together. Though neither of the Hackenbackers knew it, they were also giving John the chance to tell his father about Ada.

"R...re …prepare to go home, John?" Brains asked as soon as the trio stepped out of the air seal.

"Definitely!" the young astronaut answered with great enthusiasm causing Alan raised his eyebrows. John preferred to spend his time up in space among the stars than down on earth.

"K then, let's go."

"So what's the deal," Alan pestered when they were en route to Tracy Island.

John turned to look at him from the co-pilot seat, "I don't know what you mean." Alan had to fight not roll his eyes. He didn't know anyone who was as good as keeping secrets as John. It seemed that having with brain in the sky helped him hide things.

"Come on John," Alan wined, "How come you're so eager to be back on land."

Knowing Alan wasn't going give up, John gave in, "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not Fermat, not Tin-Tin, and definitely not Gordon." When Alan reluctantly nodded, John continued, "I want to be back on the island to finally tell dad about my fiancé."

"Oh, wait, you mean you're getting married?"

"That's the plan."

"Wait, who are you marrying, you don't know anyone….it's not an alien is it?"

"Of course not!" John exclaimed with laughter. "Honestly Alan, you've been spending too much time with Gordon. And I do know some people." Alan nodded, ashamed of his outburst. "Her name is Ada and she's great. Smart and although she has an I hate astronomy attitude, she is fascinated by it. You can say she keeps my feet planted on the ground."

"Wow," Alan whispered. He had not thought John was serious. It had never occurred to him that any of his brothers would engage in secret relationship. The youngest Tracy had assumed they would all be aware of any relationships his brothers had.

"Are you kidding Alan?" John asked when his younger brother voiced his thoughts. "You don't know half the things any of us do when we are away from the island, and trust me you don't want to know, especially about Scott."

The look Alan gave him made John cracked up, "You didn't thing Scott was a perfect saint, did you?"

Alan only glared.

----------

"Could I have a word," John asked his father from the door Jeff's study.

"Come in," Jeff motioned, not looking up from his work, "What can I help you with?"

John watched his father as he worked and wondered if he should return later when the man wasn't busy. "There's something I needed to tell you" he began. Jeff nodded, letting him know he was listening. "The updates Brain made to Thunderbird five have been working like a charm." John mentally slapped himself the minute the words left his mouth. He was supposed to come clean about Ada, not repeat how great his bird was doing.

Jeff looked to look at his son with concerned, "You mean the updates he put in a month ago?" John nodded. "You told me that when the update had been fully loaded," Jeff reminded his son before softening his tone, "John, you know you can tell me anything."

"I have been seeing some one and have recently asked her to marry me," he blurted out before he could change his mind. Even though John was used to having long, deep conversations with his father, he couldn't help but be afraid of what his reaction would be. Not only had he gotten involved in a relationship behind the man who conceived him, but he was also going to get married and as far as the ex- astronaut knew, John had also revealed their deepest secret.

On his part, Jeff Tracy was having a hard tome processing what his second oldest son had just told him. He was not unaware of the many romantic adventures his sons had had over the years and knew that at some point they would find the perfect woman and settle down. What he hadn't counted on, was them doing so behind his back.

"How do you know this woman can be trusted?" Jeff a bit too harshly, "How can you be sure she's not just after your money?"

John glared at his father, upset with his questions.

---------------

Ada sat with complicated computer equipment surrounding her. What had began as simple adoring notes being sent by a student had turned into a dangerous game which she was quickly loosing. The constant notes had become threatening and harassing. The night before, while walking to her car in the supermarket parking lot, the hairs on the back of her neck had stood on its end. The last time she had felt that way had been when one of her father's employees had been assigned to look after her and had followed her everywhere she went with out her knowledge.

Her first thought when she got home was to call her dad and ask him to send someone again, but her pride quickly changed her mind. Instead she had called Zid, who had been her bodyguard before and had asked him to send her the latest security installations. The equipment had arrived that morning and she had been organizing everything since then.

The cameras were easy to install and program. The motion detectors on the other hand, were complicated. They needed to be buried 10 inches into the ground, and aligned with one another and the receptors.

"Damn it," she whispered into the empty room. It seemed she was going to need Zid's help for more then placing an order. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, she dialed Zid's number and waited for the engineer/spy to answer.

"I was wondering when you would call again," his cheerful voiced came after two consecutive rings. "What can I assist you with?"

"I don't think I need your help if you're just going to mock me," she said with fake anger.

Zid laughter filled her ears, "I'm joking, Niña, you just can't take a joke can you? Anyway, to what do I owe the honor?"

"You are so lucky I need you," Ada said, rolling her eyes, "Seriously now though, I don't think I'll be able to set up the motion detectors on my own," she admitted.

"And why not?"

"My lawn is covered in snow and the sensors need to be buried into the ground."

"Ahh and the poor princess can't get down and dirty now can she?" Zid mocked.

"You…" Ada began only to be cut off, "No need to get angry, I'll be there in two hours and installed the sensors IF you promise to take care of everything else."

Ada agreed and waited for her savior and friend to go help her.

----------------

"How can you say that?" John growled at his dad, "You don't even know her. You haven't even given me the chance to tell you how I met her or what her name is."

Jeff massaged his temples. No matter how pacifist John was, he still had the famous Tracy temper. "I didn't mean to insult her," he tried to explained, "I'm jus trying to show you a different perspective."

"You can't try to show me a different perspective if you don't even know how I see things in the first place."

"OK John, enlighten me."

John began to pace around the room, "Her name is Ada and I met her four years ago. She didn't go looking for me," he said for his father's benefit, "I literally crashed into her with Virgil's car. Things were weird at first because we were settling things from the crash. The whole time she was defensive never letting anything about her slip. I was frustrated, because, honestly, I fell for her the minute I saw her. It was odd, but we ended up talking about random things, taking about everything yet nothing at the same time. We never really addressed who we were. You should have seen her face when she found out who I am. When we met, we only exchanged first names and basic contact information." He paused to take a break and give his father a chance to catch up. "She withdrew herself after I told her my full name and it was really frustrating; we were back to square one. It took months before we could openly speak again, but she finally understood I wasn't a Don Juan like the media likes to portray me. Things went from there and we finally started dating a year and a half ago. We have a connection; like we can share anything and everything will be OK. I asked her to marry me three months ago while I was in New York and she said yes."

Through out his son's monologue, Jeff had seen how much cared about the girl. A smile had played on his pale face the whole time he talked. Hoping he wouldn't regret his actions he said, "I have Tracy Industries business to attend to in New York. Why don't you join me and introduce me to the young lady that has stolen your heart."

-------------

The morning sun found Ada kicking a punch dummy. Growing up her father had encouraged her to take various forms of self defense, from Krav-Maga to karate and taekwondo. She had barely practice over the last years, only going over the basics to not forget her forms. Now, paranoia was kicking in and she was practicing non stop in the morning and afternoons for an hour. No one was going to take advantage of her again because she was stupid enough not listen to her instructors. No, if anyone dared go after her, she was going to put a fight and if she was hurt, it wasn't going to be because of her stubbornness.

----------------

Father and son entered Tracy Tower with confidence and determination. Their plan was to spend the morning working and then make their way to New Jersey in the afternoon. To say John was static would have been an understatement. His father had never seen him be more enthused about getting paper done than that day.

"Slow down John, We don't want errors," Jeff told his agitated son.

The second eldest Tracy heir nodded. Nervously he looked up, "Dad, I've been thinking, and I think it would be best for me to head to New Jersey first and give Ada heads up." At his father look he continued, "I know Ada and she will probably like to do something special."

"OK, son, it's your call."

---------------

"John!" Ada exclaimed after she opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Glad to know you're happy to see," John said in response before taking Ada into his arms.

Ada relaxed in his arms, feeling safe for the first time in months. She couldn't be happier to see John; him holding her there making her realize everything was going to be OK.

"Ada," John said after he had put his stuff in his room, "My dad is going to be by later. He wants to meet you."

* * *

Don't forget to drop me a line and let me know what you think

Nothing encourages me more then reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Ages**: Scott Carpenter-28, John Glenn-26, Virgil Grissom24, Gordon Cooper-22, Alan Shepard-17, Ada Lexis Kirk-23

-------------

**Ch3---- **

-----------

_The room smelled of rotting mud and mold. There was no escape visible in the dim light besides the entrance which was guarded by a huge man. Terror ran through her vein, as panic clouded her thoughts. Her heart was beating fast and she was shaking from head to toes. _

_She knew what was to come when one of the men in the room knelt inform of her and began to caress her neck. A single tear freckled down her face. There was no point fighting, she was alone, tight up and at the mercy of those bastards. _

_Her broken and soared skin burned everywhere the hand touch. She felt filthy inside and out. She shut her eyes trying to force herself to ignore the hand that was moving lower and lower still. _

Petit, grand, gross, chico, grande, gordo, small, big, fat, _she went over in her head. _Quien? Que? Cuando? Who? What? When? Qui? Quoi ? Quand ?

"_So sad I'll have to kill you later," a raspy voice before the hard hand pulled at her shirt ripping it, leaving her vulnerable. _

_A river began to flow down her cheeks as rough lips were pressed on to hers and the threatening hand moved down to unbutton her pants. _

_-----------_

Ada shot out of bed covered in sweat. She hadn't been hunted by those horrifying events in years. It seemed that the stress of meeting her future father in law combined with the fear brought about by the threatening letters had revived old memories.

"Ada?" John mumbled beside her, "What's wrong?" He continued more alert.

"Nothing," she told him, "Go back to bed."

He held her arm to prevent her from getting out of bed. Ada, who was still stuck in her nightmare, flinched, scaring John. "You haven't been yourself at all today," he told her.

"Just nervous about meeting your dad."

John shocked his head, it always surprise him how much Ada tried to keep things from him. "Ada honey, I know you too well, come on, tell me, what's on you mind?"

The look Ada shot him through shivers down his spine. His fiancé wasn't just scare, she was petrified. He pulled her to him and began to rock her back and forward. "Shhh, everything is going to be Ok" he told her, taking himself to a similar time when Ada had been consoling him.

It was right after the Hood's attack on the island and John couldn't stand being there. For a week the young astronaut had woken up screaming for his family and every time, Ada had gone to him and calmed him down. At first she didn't question him, but after the third night she had confronted him and had asked what brought about his nightmares. He couldn't tell her everything, but he did tell her a mad man had invaded their home and threatened the life of his whole family. The young teacher had been sympathetic and had helped him push past his fears.

Now he felt obligated to return the favor, not just because she had helped him, but because he loved her.

---------------

The sun had yet to rise over the horizon when John was in the kitchen preparing coffee. He had not been able to rest the night before, not even after Ada fell a sleep in his arms. She had cried her self to sleep unable to tell him what had her so terrified.

"Everything alright son?" Jeff asked John. Ada had convinced him to stay the night by saying it would give them more time to get to know one another better.

"I'm not sure," John answered honestly, "Ada woke up yesterday covered in sweat and she was too freaked out to tell me what was wrong."

Jeff poured himself coffee and turned to look at his son, "Yesterday was great," he began, "but I couldn't help but noticed Ada was hiding something. Not once did she answer one of my questions about her family directly."

"You couldn't answer her questions either."

"John?"

Both men turned to see Ada standing in the kitchen's entrance. "Morning Sir," she said addressing Jeff. "Umm, John could we talk, please."

After a pat on the back from his father John followed Ada in the living room. She began to pace up and down, "About last night, I really wish you hadn't been there, easier to ignore, but you were and … I guess you deserve an explanation."

She didn't really want to share her secret right then and there but she knew that the longer she put it off the harder it would be to explain.

"Ada, you know you can tell me anything."

"And that's what scares me, what if you don't want to be with me after what I tell you? Please just let me finish. I can't even begin to explain how scare I am you won't want to be with me." She turned to look at him, "Any way, might as well get it over with. You remember me telling you I was kidnapped the summer before my junior year, and how I had promised not to have sex until marriage?" John nodded, "well there's more to it then that. You see, they, well he, one of the guys, he … h…he raped me."

John took her in to his arms. He had suspected it was something like that, but knowing was different then suspecting.

"It's Ok," Ada went on, "I'm over it now, well as over it as I can be, but that's not what yesterday was about. Remember last time you were here I told you one of my students had written me a love letter?" Again, John nodded, "I'm not sure it's one of my students any more. See, I've gotten more notes, and they aren't loving anymore. They talk about…here," she finished, handing John a note.

Anger flared through John as he read the letter. No wonder Ada was afraid, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you plus I have it under control."

"Judging from last night, I have to disagree." Ada refused to meet his gaze, "Ada, if we are willing to make our relationship work and go though with the wedding, we are going to have to be more opened with one another."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ada snapped after a minute of silence. She had to calm down first as to not throw in his face that he too had many secrets. "Damn it John, I've been on my own for years, not having to share with someone what goes on in life, not, it's just a hard transition. Look, I didn't tell you because there's nothing you can do. You live thousand of miles away, and well, this is something I need to take care of on my own."

John looked at her, ready to argue before giving in and saying, "So what have you done to handle this?"

After a quick pause, Ada came clean, "I called the guy who was in charge of my security back when I was in high school and had him delivered and installed a top of the line security system. I know where everyone is in the house at any given moment and can tell when some one gets with in five yards of the house. It's not much but it gives me an advantage."

---------------

The sun rose and neither took noticed. Both sat in front of the computer going over all security details. "This is almost as advanced as what we have on the Birds," John said with out thinking.

"The birds?" Ada said with a raised eyebrow.

"Our planes," Jeff said. He had been watching the young couple work amazed on how easily they went from being mad at each other to talking computers. "May I ask how you have access to this technology?"

"My father," Ada simply said, as if that answered every question.

Before Jeff could response a phone rang. All three pulled out their cells but only Ada answered.

"Hello?"

"Ada, good, sorry I wasn't able to call sooner but you know how things are," a familiar yet strange voice called from the phone.

"Dad?" Ada exclaimed causing Jeff to turn to look at her in awe. "What…it's …great to hear from you."

"Yes, yes, now listen, I've received word that you have asked to improve the security system in the house and I need you to tell me what is going on, you know your not suppose to call on us unless it's an emergency."

Ada snorted, "I haven't heard from you in over a year and now you call to lecture me?" She glanced at Mr. Tracy before leaving the small study and heading up in to her room. "I don't believe this."

The man on the other line chuckled, "Some things never change uh? Now, tell me why you called Zip."

"I've been great father, thanks for asking," Ada retorted with a bit of anger, "If you must know, I just needed a new security system installed, the other one fried, and well I figured I might as well get the best."

Her answer made her father curse, "Have you know idea how important secrecy is for my operation?"

"No I don't," Ada informed him, "It's not like I know what your 'operation' is."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

"Why? Its not like you taught me better!"

There was a moment of silence. "You're right," her father admitted, "but your mother sure did." A muffled sound was heard before her father spoke again, "I have to go, but I'll call you later."

"Sure you will" Ada spoke into the dead line.

----------------

John and Jeff looked at one another confused. They hadn't meant to over hear the conversation but as the saying goes; thin walls, loud voices.

"Everything OK?" John asked as soon as Ada re-entered the room.

The young woman looked at them before nodding, "Yeah, just… my father and I don't always see aye to eye."

"What is it your father does for a living again?" Jeff asked not missing a beat.

John glared at his father but the ex-astronaut ignored him. Instead he focused on his could-be-daughter-in-law.

Ada forced herself to not roll her eyes, "Frankly sir, I do not know." That earned her strange looks from her fiancé and future father in law. "My parents divorced when I was young and I have rarely seen my father since then."

The night before she had realized that if she wanted to be part of the Tracy family, she needed to treat them like family, which meant opening up to them. It had only taken 3 years, an awkward dinner and a long discussion with John, but no body is perfect.

"The only times he had contact with me was when he moved, to give me his new contact info, and occasionally when I was sick or when I was in trouble, big trouble."

The Tracy men nodded, "What about your mother?"

By then all three had sat down, Jeff in a recliner chair, John and Ada in the loveseat. Ada's head rested in John's shoulders as she told them about her mother. "She owns a cyber café/restaurant in Boston, that's where I'm originally from. My stepdad is a math teacher at the local high school. I have a younger sister and two stepbrothers. One is a priest the other…"

Most of the stuff she told them John already knew but he knew all was being said for his father's benefit. That's why he stayed quiet and listened and the love of his life opened up to his father and earned his trust little by little.

-----------

Tracy One flew high over the US territory, Jeff on the pilot seat, John assisting him as co-pilot. Few words had been spoken since they had taken off. Finally John broke the silence, "So what do you think?"

"Son," Jeff began, "What I think does not matter. I will say this, Ada, mostly her father, has a lot of secrets but it is unfair for me to judge her based on that, seeing who and what we are." Seeing his son's face fall, he continue, "That does not mean I don't approve, I just think you might need to take more time to think things through."


End file.
